Love Can Conquer Anything
by Dark Angel 792
Summary: Remus Lupin; a man made a 'monster' unwillingly but forced to live with the discrimination as though he were to blame, and the fear of hurting the ones he cares for. Priscilla Malfoy; a woman unwanted by her father with a mother and brother not able to protect her with horrors in her past which could rival Remus's. Read as they find love with each other. Rated M for a reason x
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story 'Love Can Conquer Anything'. **

**This is a Remus/OC romance and is Rated M for a reason. **

**This story will contain subjects of a sensitive nature; including rape, violence, abuse, sexual nature and child death so if you are upset by these topics then please do not read. **

**Anything you recognise is owned by J.K. Rowling and not me…pout :L **

**Priscilla Malfoy is mine in this story! Xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"PRISCILLA!" her father yelled up the stairs in his very annoying voice which practically screamed that he was superior. Priscilla Malfoy was sat in her room in the family manor, in front of her mirror brushing her light blonde hair, which reached her waist, in a rush.

She had slept in, forgetting she had a meeting with the new defence against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts. Albus had been kind enough to allow her to work at Hogwarts as the defence assistant.

She hadn't been able to get a job before as even though her father was a very powerful and influential man, businesses would not employ her because they knew if they employed her, her father would then be able to manipulate them to bend to his will and any business did not want that.

However her brother, Draco, who was 10 years younger than her at 13 must have been too loud going round school and saying that his older sister was the useless Malfoy who could not get a job. She thought this because during the summer holidays after his second year, she had received a letter from the headmaster and confirmation from the defence professor stating that is she wished to be the defence assistant she could.

Without talking to her parents about it she accepted and sent letters back, thanking them both greatly. However, her father had soon found out what she had done and she had been locked in her room for a week and was not allowed to go anywhere.

There had been no need to send her O.W.L or N.E.W.T results as she had spent her school years at Hogwarts in, unfortunately for her, Slytherin house.

For her exams she had received 2 perfect scores, 5 outstanding's and 3 Exceeds Expectations. She had been overjoyed with her results, especially as she had taken more than the normal 7th year student, and because of this she had been allowed the use of a time-turner.

She had been very safe with it and Professor McGonagall, the one to give it to her, had been really impressed that she had not cheated with it and kept her use within the time-travel laws.

But her results had not been enough for her father. He demanded why her Exceeds Expectations hadn't been outstanding's and she had given him a truthful answer.

"_I studied my hardest and answered all the questions as best I could but I may have got some answers wrong or not have gone into a much depth as the question wanted." _

Her reply was, apparently, being cheeky and her father had punished her. She had been 17 and she had received punishments from her father before… but that one punishment had been different, and she had no idea but what had caused the change.

He had threatened the kind of punishment before but she had never thought her father could have gone through with it. Her father had used her godfather's 'Sectumsempra' curse and because she had been in so much pain due to the deep cuts which oozed blood she had not been able to heal herself and then he father had repeatedly used the cruciatus curse on her weakened body.

She had not been able to move afterwards for days and she had, for obvious reasons, been forced to not go to 's so she had been treated by her godfather, who was the one who truly acted like a proper father to her. Her mother did care for her, but she wouldn't go against the wishes of her husband, in afraid of harm coming to her, so her mother couldn't protect her from her father.

Her father hated her, no matter what her successes had been; prefect, head girl, great results. She just wasn't good enough for him.

And then there was her little brother, who she loved with all her heart and he used to feel the same, but her father had forced him into the Malfoy ways. However she could get her little brother to soften around her and he was more like his old self when they were alone together,

Finally was her godfather, Severus Snape. He had always been there for her, he helped her when she was feeling down and was depressed around school, he was the one to congratulate her on her successes and she knew he had been extremely proud and delighted when she received a perfect score in her potions final, even though he had not shown it.

"What?" she finally yelled back down the stairs. Recently she had not been very patient with her father and could not find it within herself to be polite or well-mannered to him anymore,

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

She internally swore at her father as she had realised the hard way that the family members in the portraits would tell her father, especially her grandfather, Abraxus.

She quickly placed her hair in a loose bun with tendrils hanging down the sides of her pale face. She took of her black glasses and put in her contacts by hand, she swore she would never wear her glasses again and that she would never try to put her contacts in again by magic.

Her small black heels were by the door and she slipped them on before jogging out her bedroom and being careful not to slip on the stairs on her way down. She got to the bottom of the stairs and was met with her father's cane whacking her stomach, making her gasp a bit in pain.

"You will never talk to me like that," he hissed in her ear angrily, "I am your father! Do you understand?"

She held back a retort like 'act like one then' and only nodded in response. He whacked her stomach again and she bent over in reflex.

"Yes father, I understand," she almost growled out.

"You are to be back the moment the meeting is over and you will tell me who it is that you are helping and what you discussed."

She once again only nodded and before the cane could make contact with her stomach again she apparated to the meeting place.

**Remus POV **

He had been surprised when Albus had offered to give him a job in the summer and even more surprised to find Albus asking him if he would take on Priscilla Malfoy as an assistant.

Remus didn't really want to work with a Malfoy but he had never discriminated against anyone since he had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback so he would give the woman a try. Hopefully she would not take on the pureblood role of a Malfoy. And there was also the fact on whether or not she would agree with working with a werewolf.

He was waiting at the meeting point in Diagon Alley which was just outside Gringotts Bank. He wasn't going to be a fool and give a Malfoy his address unless he knew he could trust them.

There was a small pop further up the road and feminine figure started walking towards him. His inner wolf, Moony, was quite active as it was close to the full moon and it growled in approval.

The woman walking toward him was wearing a black floor length dress which was slightly low cut and hinted at the large womanly curves underneath. The woman was also wearing a tiny bit of make-up which consisted of some mascara around her grey eyes and some skin coloured lipstick on her full lips.

He groaned. He hoped to Merlin that this was not his assistant. If it was then he couldn't promise that he could keep her safe from Moony.

As she walked closer he noticed the woman's light blonde hair which everyone knew was the unique gene of the Malfoy family. He damned Merlin as it was definitely his assistant.

She stopped and hesitated coming any closer to him and that was not Malfoy at all. Malfoys never hesitated. He walked up and asked, "Priscilla Malfoy?"

The woman took a big breath before nodding. "Are you Mr Lupin?"

He couldn't help but smile with the nervousness of the question. He didn't think that he would at all make her nervous. It wasn't his intention at all. He held out his hand and gently shook it. Her hand was very soft to the touch. Priscilla seemed more relaxed and she stated with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Mr Lupin."

"Please call me Remus."

**Priscilla POV **

Her eyes widened.

_No! _She thought horrified. _Greyback…_

She didn't take her thoughts any further. When she was younger Fenrir Greyback used to frighten her with the stories of how he bit young children, as children tasted better according to him, and the name Remus Lupin came up frequently.

"You know, don't you?" Remus asked softly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Remus looked at her confused before he came to a conclusion, and his face fell.

"You don't want to work with a werewolf."

She blinked several times before letting out a small giggle. "I don't care that you're a werewolf," she said genuinely. "You're just Remus to me. I'm sorry about what you have gone through."

Remus seemed stunned for a moment and then he questioned disbelievingly, "You don't care that I'm a werewolf?"

"No."

Remus then smiled brightly at her.

**Remus POV **

He had never met someone had accepted him for himself, other than his friends, who didn't care that he was a werewolf. He asked her to grasp his arm tightly, and she did so and they apparated to his house.

**Lucius POV **

"Where is that ungrateful girl?" he sneered at his wife and son. "She has been gone for hours!"

"Maybe there is a lot of ground to cover," his son replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Teachers have a lot of work."

A glare from him was enough to quickly shut Draco up. His wife just sat there silently. She had always had a soft spot for her only daughter. He thought it was because his wife had always wanted a girl, and when their first child had been Priscilla she had been overjoyed.

He managed to somehow wait another hour impatiently and his fuse was getting shorter and shorter. A daring house elf had approached him and asked if he had wanted anything, he had angrily kicked the blasted thing away. His wife and son didn't say anything to him after this as they knew he was about to blow.

There was finally a pop signalling that his daughter had finally arrived back and as she entered the room she was immediately thrown a 'Crucio'.

Priscilla collapsed to the floor, screaming and clawing at the carpet for some relief from the pain. Draco's face remained emotionless and Lucius could not help but smirk, but he missed the pain in his son's eyes. Much to Lucius's disappointment his wife cringed at the screams.

He finally released the spell and his daughter remained panting on the floor and she looked up at him weakly.

**Priscilla POV **

Time had been forgotten throughout her and Remus's meeting and she was worried to say she liked him. He was a really nice man despite all that he had been through and she was glad that she would be working with him.

They had gotten carried away in sorting their lesson plans and she hadn't realised how much time had gone past until Remus's really old and worn clock chimed 6pm.

At the beginning of the meeting he had asked her questions about herself, like an interview, to see if she was prepared and independent enough for the job.

Each question was asked with a smile and not at all rude and she couldn't help but smile back when she answered.

After that they had gone through each year group and talked about the subjects that they would need to cover for end of year exams, O.W.L exams and N.E.W.T exams. That had taken several hours but was made much quicker thanks to Albus who had given them minor and major topic lists.

Once everything was briefly organised for the school year they had begun talking, about what they expected from students and each other, as well as obvious classroom rules and what punishments would be given for certain actions and behaviour.

When the clock had chimed and she had shot up in shock, she accidentally spilt over the drink Remus had made her and the lukewarm coffee spread over the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, getting himself up and coming over to her.

She pulled her shawl off her as she attempted to dab up the mess he had made and in her panic she also knocked over his drink, making the mess worse. In the end she had just threw her shawl over the length of the table to stop the coffee going everywhere.

She spun round to leave and collided with Remus's chest. To stop them both from toppling over he steadied her by grasping her hips and she fisted her hands in his top.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling out of his grasp like she was on fire. "I've had a good time talking with you but I've got to go. I'll see you on the train in a week!"

She ran out the house and apparated home. She felt bad for just leaving him like that, without a clue as to why she hurried away but she was going to be in enough trouble as it was with her father.

And she had been right. She had arrived back to the unforgivable torture curse.

"Why did you take so long?" her father snapped at her, kicking her in the stomach from her position on the floor.

She groaned in pain and curled up into a ball and panted back, "We were talking about what we were going to do throughout the year and I lost track of time."

Her father glared down at her and after thinking for a bit he then spat, "Who will you be working with you nasty girl?"

She hesitated in answering and this bought a kick to her lower back, making her yelp.

"Who is it?" he yelled, crucioing her again. She would never get used to the pain that came along with the torture curse and she continued to hope that her mother and brother would help her, but it never happened.

"Remus Lupin!" she finally screamed in agony. The pain faded slowly and once again she was left panting for breath.

Her father smiled evilly down at her. "Lupin?" he chuckled amusedly. "The werewolf?"

Her father actually laughed.

She looked around for an escape but the only thing she noticed was that her mother and brother were no longer in the room; they had left her with her father.

Her father continued to chuckle as he left the room.

She remained on the floor and tears sprung to her eyes as giant sobs of pain racked her body. The after effects of the curse had started and she felt weak and powerless. She remained on the floor for what felt like hours and unconsciousness soon met up with her.

**Remus POV **

He wondered why Priscilla had left in such a hurry and why his hands were still tingling from when he had touched her hips.

He picked up her black shawl which she had left behind and it was now wet with cold coffee. The shawl was lovely and soft and if that didn't scream rich or Malfoy then he didn't know what would. Even from just holding her shawl at arm's length, because of his enhanced senses he could smell her gentle perfume, roses.

He took in the scent and a small smile spread across his face. He and his werewolf had found his mate.

His face dropped dramatically. That wasn't good. And as if she would want someone like him, poor and not up to her standards at all, and even if she did, with him being a werewolf it would never work.

He wouldn't want to harm her and even if this meant refusing his mate he would. Moony growled in anger but for the first time in a while Remus ignored it.

He wanted his mate safe.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is complete and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews would be very much appreciated to see what people think xx **

**Thank you for reading **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is Rated M for a reason. **

**This story will contain subjects of a sensitive nature; including rape, violence, abuse, sexual nature and child death so if you are upset by these topics then please do not read. **

**Anything you recognise is owned by J.K. Rowling and not me…pout :L **

**Priscilla Malfoy is mine in this story! Xx **

_**Thank Notes**_

**Julia:**** Thanks for reviewing my first chapter! Cookies to you :P I'm really happy that you like the first chapter, I love Remus/OC's too! :D Xx **

**Also thanks to BlueRose22, rayray00704 and Moony08 for alerting my story – cookies to you too :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Priscilla POV **

The week went by slowly. She avoided her father at all costs, she was still sore and ached from her 'punishment' the other day and she didn't want to add anything to it.

Finally the day arrived when she was to get on the train with her younger brother, and the train would take them to Hogwarts. She hopped out of bed with a new found energy as she realised she would not be confined to Malfoy Manor.

She had a quick wash and curled her hair before she dressed. She dressed in a black knee length dress with a robe which was only slightly longer than the dress. Her black, small heeled shoes were on next before she was happy that she looked sophisticated enough to be an assistant professor.

With a flick of her wand her bed was made and her trunks were packed for Hogwarts. She sat down on her bed and sighed happily. She was finally able to have a job and it was a huge plus that she got to stay at Hogwarts, which meant she wasn't around her father! However, her little brother could inform her father about the things she did and she would be punished when she got back.

She looked around her bare room. All the objects and necessities she owned were all shrunk and placed in her one big wooden trunk and on the front in the corner in elegant was her name; _Priscilla Bellatrix Malfoy. _

She checked the time on her wrist watch. She had bought it when she had snuck into muggle London and it was one of her many muggle possessions. She decided it was time for her and Draco to apparated to Platform 9 ¾. She shrunk her trunk and placed it into her robe pocket and then knocked on her brother's door once she had locked her bedroom with a strong locking spell.

She heard shuffling and Draco appeared at the door, naked from the waist up.

"What?"

"It's time to go," she stated softly, already knowing the reaction she was going to receive.

Her brother glared at her and slammed the door in her face. She rolled her eyes before saying, "You have 2 minutes!"

Draco shouted something back but she could not hear it as she began to descend down the stairs and head to the kitchen to get a slice of toast. One of the house elves happily made her the toast and then a sad smile spread across her face. It had usually been Dobby and she loved him dearly, but then Harry Potter freed him and she was lonely again. She and Dobby had become friends and when they weren't busy they would talk about everything.

Even though she was lonely because Dobby was no longer there, she was happy for him and thankful to Harry Potter. Dobby had been treated disgracefully by her father while Draco and her mother had looked down their noses at the poor house elf. She was happy that he no longer had to deal with that anymore. She hoped to see him again though.

She thanked the house elf who gave her the toast and the house elf looked stunned and close to tears before thanking 'Lovely Miss Malfoy' and disappearing with a pop.

She had just finished her toast when Draco came running down the stairs. He had a scowl on his face, his hair was a mess and his tie was askew. She sighed in disbelief and went over to him to sort out his tie. Her brother complained and protested but she gently smacked his hands away.

"Let me help you Draco."

Her brother's gaze softened and he didn't glare at her as she ran her fingers through his untidy hair. She used to do this all the time when he was younger and he would fall straight asleep on her if he was tired enough. Her brother smiled slightly at her but his face dropped and his face hardened.

There was a cough from behind her and she looked to see her father who did not look impressed. She looked at the floor, avoiding her father's gaze.

"You better be on your way," he said unemotionally.

She nodded and muttered to Draco, "Get your trunk. We have to go."

Draco went back up the stairs to get his trunk. She and her father stood in silence but even though her gaze was on the floor she felt her father's glare on her back.

Draco hurried down the stairs, his trunk banging each step on the way down. He then grasped her arm and without a word to their father from either of them they disappeared from the house to the platform. She was used to the sensation of apparation, but Draco was not and he fell to the floor as soon as they arrived. She helped him up and he gave her a very small, practically unnoticeable smile before running off with his trunk towards Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

Priscilla thought the three were horrible children, and she dreaded the moment she had to help teach them.

She scanned over the platform and she managed to find Remus leaning on a post, looking worse for wear. In that moment she felt sorry for him. She had forgotten that last night was the full moon, and that meant a transformation for poor Remus.

She speed walked over to him and he hadn't noticed her until she said, "Remus, are you okay?"

He turned to face her and a flicker of amber crossed his eyes. His eyes quickly went back to normal and he replied, "It's not the best I have felt, but I've felt worse. Believe me."

She nodded and she noticed that Remus looked her over. She didn't care about why.

"Was last night bad then?" she whispered, so nobody could overhear them. Remus nodded in reply but did not say anything, and she couldn't blame him. She probably wouldn't want to talk about it either to someone she hardly knew, even though they felt they could trust each other.

Remus smiled at her. "Shall we get on the train then?" he asked.

She nodded and to his surprise she linked arms with him and walked toward the scarlet red train. A few gave them a curious glance but she took no notice and they got onto the train. She walked along the train corridors until they managed to find an empty compartment near the end of the train.

When she turned back round to look at Remus she saw he was bright red in the face and she just figured out the cause. When they were walking along her arm had slipped from his and she had been pulling him along by his hand.

She stared at his hand which was still linked with hers as neither had pulled away and she couldn't help but think that his hand was warm and provided her a comfort. It felt…nice.

Remus looked at her with an expression she couldn't decipher before he continued to blush and pulled his hand out of hers.

When his hand had been removed from hers her hand had felt cold but she ignored it and scolded herself for being stupid. He probably was thinking she was a nuisance.

When they were in the compartment she pulled her trunk out of her pocket, placed it on the floor and enlarged it. If she had put it straight on the rack it would have fell straight through.

She bent down, picked up the trunk and managed to get one end on the overhead rail but she wasn't strong enough to push the whole trunk up there. She struggled for a bit, as her muscles were still weak from her father's last punishment, and all she could hear was Remus chuckling a little as she wiggled to try and get the trunk up.

A clank was then heard, signalling that Remus had put his trunk on the rail next to hers and to her surprise she then felt Remus's body being pressed against her own. She tensed. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and the hardness of his chest against her back through their clothing. His arms pressed against hers and he helped push her trunk into place.

She turned round to say 'Thanks' but she collided into his chest as he had not moved. She made an 'Oomph' sound at the collision and went in a short spiral into one of the seats.

Remus laughed. "You are quite clumsy, aren't you?"

"It's not often," she protested weakly, even though she knew it wasn't going to convince him as he had only seen her clumsy side.

She pulled a face. Thinking about it she was actually very clumsy. Remus must have noticed her face and he chuckled again.

"You're the first one to make me laugh in a few years now, Priscilla," he stated.

"I'm glad I can," she replied happily. Malfoys weren't meant to be funny, but oh well. She was the only Malfoy that was different, may as well make the most of it.

Remus sat by the window and she sat next to him smiling. He looked at her warmly but weirdly.

"Most people would avoid any contact with me, yet you seem to like it…it's different but nice."

She beamed at him. "Well, I'm glad I'm not most people."

They talked for about 15 minutes and the train still hadn't left the station as it was 5 to 10, but she noticed that Remus was beginning to look _really _tired and he kept yawning. She could tell he was trying to be polite by keeping awake but she shook her head and placed her hand over his mouth as he was talking.

He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her.

She smiled gently as she said, "You're tired, Remus. We have a few hours until we get to Hogwarts, sleep."

Remus looked at her thankfully after she had pulled her hand away and he replied, "Thanks. It might help."

He huddled into the corner and rested his head on the back seat cushion. She watched calmly until she heard that his breathing had signalled he was asleep by evening out.

She got his coat which was folded on top of his suitcase and placed it over him to give him some warmth. Barely half an hour later she was huddled in the other corner of the same seat by the door, asleep.

**Harry POV **

He, Hermione and Ron were walking the length of the train to see if they could find an empty compartment, but it was proving unsuccessful and it didn't surprise him as they were an hour into the journey.

They finally got to the end compartment and it only held two adult occupants who were both asleep.

"Come on, everywhere else is full," Hermione said. They entered the compartment and sat down.

"Who do you think they are?" Ron questioned.

"Professor R.J. Lupin-"

Hermione was cut off by Ron who exclaimed, "Do you know everything? How is it that she knows everything?"

Harry shrugged but Hermione replied annoyed, "It's on his suitcase Ronald."

Hermione then looked at the woman who was next to Harry, still sleeping. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth to hold back a gasp. He looked at her in confusion before looking at the woman. She looked quite beautiful and he especially liked the way her hair was curled…

He gasped and quickly hopped into the seat between Ron and Hermione.

"What is wrong with you tw- BLOODY HELL!" Ron had also noticed the difference with the woman. The woman had the Malfoy coloured hair and pale skin.

Hermione pointed at the case above the woman's head and she read aloud, "Priscilla Alma Malfoy. There's another Malfoy."

Ron glared at the Malfoy, but then he seemed to remember something and his face softened.

"Dad's told me all about Priscilla Malfoy. She's the oldest child in the Malfoy family and she is the older sister of the git. She was two years ahead of Charlie in Hogwarts and she was in the same year as Bill. Like all the other Malfoys she had been in Slytherin. Her N.E. were the best in the year as she had done 10 subjects and passed them all with perfect scores, outstanding's and exceeds expectations."

"Perfect scores?" Hermione exclaimed shocked. "I didn't think they had that!"

Ron smirked before continuing. "Well, she got them. But according to dad she hasn't got anywhere till now. She had first applied to work with him, as an assistant for the miss-use of muggle artefacts office, but she didn't get it obviously. Head of Office didn't want her as they thought she was taking the piss. Dad could understand that, a Malfoy _wanting _to work with a _Weasley _and _muggle _items."

Harry and Hermione pulled a face of understanding, it did indeed sound odd.

Ron continued. "It all went down from there for her. She applied everywhere she could but no-one was willing to have a Malfoy due to fear of interference and demands. She applied in other minor offices of the ministry, even the Auror office! Dad did tell me though that Dumbledore had given her a job as the defence assistant. So the man has to be the defence professor."

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron, with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Ron asked, annoyed at their looks.

"That is the most sense I've ever heard you say Ron," Harry joked with a grin on his face before it dropped when he noticed Hermione looking sadly at the female Malfoy.

"Did your dad say if she was nice or not?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "According to him she was really nice. She didn't look down her nose or anything at him. She even asked in the interview if Charlie had achieved his dream of working with dragons! I didn't even know Charlie liked dragons until he got the job. During the interview my dad had a really nice chat with her."

Hermione looked even sadder at the information. "She sounds lovely, yet what she has had to endure is horrible, not being able to get a job because of her family name."

After the discussion of Priscilla Malfoy, he told his friends what Arthur Weasley had told him, that there was a huge chance that the mass murderer, Sirius Black, was after him.

Both Ron and Hermione looked worried for him, and before anymore was said the train came to a shuddering halt. Rain hammered against the window and it seemed to get darker and darker outside.

"Why have we stopped?" Hermione asked, looking confused. "We can't be there yet."

Harry stood up and looked out the compartment door and up and down the corridor. Other heads stuck out compartment doors to see around the corridor, wondering what was going on.

The train jerked and Harry went backwards, and fell back into the seat between the Professor and the eldest child Malfoy. The lights began to flicker, causing Ron to look around scared, before the lights went out altogether, surrounding them with a blanket of darkness.

Ron placed a hand on the window and peered out into the rain outside.

"Something's getting closer," he whimpered, "It's coming aboard."

The train rattled again and the three of them sat petrified as they watched the train window freeze over, as well as the bottle of water which was on the side. The air around them became freezing cold and Harry could see his breath clearly. There was not a sound, apart from their breathing which was ragged a bit with fear.

It was then Harry noticed a billowing black figure moving along outside the compartment and its hand reaching out towards the handle of the door. The compartment door slowly opened and the thing stood in the doorway. Its hand could have belonged to some kind of skeleton, and the hand went out in front of it, seeming to prepare for something.

It took a slow rattling breath and coldness swept inside him, making him feel like he was drowning in never ending cold.

He managed to see the professor stand suddenly and a bright light emitted from his wand. The Malfoy woman next to him suddenly opened his eyes and gasped before shaking violently in her seat.

It all became black and Harry heard a woman scream.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished :D **

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! You'll get a cookie ;) **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


End file.
